


Longing

by TwoCrows



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, let yourself be surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCrows/pseuds/TwoCrows
Summary: Driven by a feeling he doesn’t completely understand, he finds himself stumbling through the icy frost to the place he abandoned long time ago.





	Longing

A cold current of air brushed over him and he pulled his coat even tighter around him.  
The evening chill was getting right into his bones. Although his hands were already getting numb, he still plodded on through the high snow. After he had found the road blocked by an avalanche, he had decided to leave the car and walk up the hill by foot. He was starting to regret that decision now, but there wasn’t really another option for him.  
What was it that made him go this far?  
He didn’t know.  
He didn’t know why he wanted to see this place again. But there was something inside him that made him restless. Something that couldn’t wait any longer.  
It was somehow ironic. He hadn’t imagined he would ever have the wish to return. And now he was here in such an unfortunate time. The snowstorm had raged on for three days in this region. Every tree and hilltop was covered in white. It was said to be the coldest winter for fifty years.  
But nevertheless…  
Nevertheless he couldn’t explain why there was a smile on his face.  
He was feeling cold and numb and he was probably going to get sick, and yet he was enjoying it. He stopped for a moment and turned around, taking a breath of the chill air, and looked at the wooded hillsides across him. Although he hadn’t seen them for such a long time, almost nothing had changed.  
Then a strong breeze came up and reminded him harshly that he still had a long way to go. He made a last glance downward before he continued his way, but he couldn’t see the road anymore. However when he came round a group of scrubs, he discovered the large beech that stood on the hilltop.  
It was closer than he thought. However, one moment later his relief vanished and he froze on the spot. Just in front of him he spotted the large figure of a wolf, observing him closely.  
In the past few days there couldn’t have been much to eat, he thought with a hint of panic.  
What to do? What to do?  
Running wouldn’t bring him anywhere. The wolf was surely faster than he was and the only place he could run to was the car he left on the road.  
What to do?  
Nervously he peered around. Maybe it would be possible to fight a single wolf, but against a whole pack he wouldn’t stand a chance.  
Fortunately there were no other wolves around. He turned his attention to the one in front of him. It hadn’t moved since he saw it, but it was watching him closely and there was a hint of interest in its eyes.  
For a while both of them stood still, their eyes fixed on each other, none of them daring to move.  
The wind became stronger and he felt the cold crawling up his sleeves, but he couldn’t do anything. The numbness in his feet slowly turned into pain and his legs began to tremble.  
After what felt like ages the wolf began to approach him.  
Immediately he felt panic building up inside him. Did it sense that he was getting weaker?  
Was it just waiting until its prey couldn’t fight back anymore?  
The wolf sneaked in a circle around him without taking its eyes off him. He turned on the spot, always directing his head at the predator, waiting for it to attack.  
Just when he prepared for the strike, the wolf turned away and left in the direction opposite to where it came from.  
For a few seconds he couldn’t believe what happened. Then the rush of adrenaline ceased and he fell to his knees.  
Apparently he wasn’t more than an unexpected thing appearing on the wolf’s path.  
He almost laughed aloud at the panic and tension he had felt. But now the cold returned and his whole body began to hurt from the biting frost.  
He forced himself to his feet and stumbled forward through the deep snow. Step by step, he came closer to the tall tree that marked the top of the hill. When he finally touched it, he felt like some of his warmth returned.  
He exhaled deeply.  
This was the moment. The moment that he returned.  
He turned his head to take a look at the valley he hadn’t seen for so long.  
A faint smile appeared on his lips at the familiar view. The houses, the trees, the roads… Everything was like it used to be. He remembered a hike in winter, just before he left. He had stood at this spot and looked down at the valley and it had appeared exactly as it did now.  
To his surprise he spotted a little figure down the hillside marching the way up to the tree. They were wearing a thick, hooded coat like he did.  
He thought of approaching them, but then he remained still. As they came closer, his smile returned. After a while the figure raised their head and stopped when they noticed him. Then they finished the rest of the way, until they came to a stop just in front of him.  
The woman put down her hood and he felt her warm, green eyes examine him.  
“You”  
It was only a single word, but it was not filled with anger, rather with astonishment.  
He hadn’t expected her to be here. Not in the village, and especially not here, on the hill. He had thought she’d be long gone, just like he was.  
And yet she was here.  
He understood now. One of the reasons that made him come here – no, the reason that made him wanting to come… It was seeing her face again.  
“I am home”, he muttered. 


End file.
